Kingdom Hearts
by ultimawrita
Summary: The Legendary Journey Of Sora, Donald, & Goofy Saving The Universe, One Planet At A Time!
1. Prologue: Dive Into the Heart

**Kingdom Hearts**

_AN: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Squaresoft, Final Fantasy, characters, music, etc. This iz my first storie, so plz review and tell me wat u think and stuff. Hope U Like It!_

Prologue: Dive Into The Heart

_I Keep Having These Weird Thoughts Lately…_

_Like, Is Any Of This For Real…or not…_

It felt so real every time…always the same dream. He was falling through the sky watching himself talking to Kari on the beach and Riku being swallowed by the waves. Usually he would he fell into water and wake up…but not this time. This time, he fell into the water and glided as if he were falling through the sky. He landed on the ocean floor and walked a few steps before realizing he was standing on a shiny platform. Then he saw it. A door in the middle of the platform. He stepped closer towards it and feels a dark presence. He opens the door and as he sees light that engulfed him, he heard a voice…

_You are not yet ready to open the door._

After the light faded, he woke up on his home island. He saw his three friends, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus. He went up to Selphie and she asked him, "What is most important to you?" He was caught off guard by the question, but answered truthfully, "Friendship." Then Wakka came over and asked, "What do you want outta life?" He answered, "To broaden my horizons." Finally, Tidus came and asked him, "What are you afraid of?" It took him several minutes to think about the question and he answered, "Being different." After that the island burst into bright light and he was back on the platform.

Then his shadow transformed into a giant shadow monster. He tried to run, but there was nowhere to run. He suddenly found a sword in his hand and fought the monster, one-on-one. Once the monster was tired out, he decided to go for the finishing strike, however, his sword disappeared. He was then engulfed in shadows and heard the familiar voice again…

_Don't be afraid …_

_You hold the strongest weapon of all…_

_And don't forget…_

_You are the one who will open the door…_

_AN: Well, that was it! My Prologue! If you know bout' Kingdom Hearts, then you will know who "he" is…if not, you'll find out in the next chapter! Comments plz! Update soon!_


	2. Chapter 1 : Bustin' Up The Beach

_AN: I'm Back With A New Chapter (Actually my first…) Well anywayz, plz comment and all dat stuff and hope u enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Bustin' Up The Beach

Sora, a 14-year-old-boy woke up on the beaches of his home island, Destiny Islands. It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was. Just a few seconds ago, he was battling a huge shadow creature on a floating platform in the middle of nowhere. "Where am I?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a red-headed girl popped out in front of him and scared him. "Ah!" he cried. "What are you talking about?" said the red-headed girl. "You're on the same place you've been for the past 14 years!" Then Sora realized it was his lifelong friend, Kairi who had moved to the island when she was nine or something like that. Kairi was one of the cutest girls on the island, 14-years-old, with a perfectly shaped body (in Sora's opinion), and the perfect attitude. Sora has always known her as his friend, but now, he felt something a little more than that. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it made him really happy every time he saw her, even if she scared him half-to-death.

"Kairi," Sora exclaimed, "Don't do that, I was just talking to myself!" "Uh huh," Kairi giggled, "I knew I'd find you snoozing here instead of helping me and Riku build the raft." "It's Riku and me," came a familiar voice.

And then, Sora saw Riku, his other life-long friend. They had been friends since they were able to walk. Sora was a few months younger then Riku, but that didn't stop them from being the best of friends. Everyone who saw them were always like, "There goes the dynamic duo, Sora & Riku." The point of this was that almost every time Sora and Riku got together, they always competed in a friendly way at something or another and helped each other out whenever the other one got into trouble.

Riku had white hair, a muscular body, and an out-of-the-box kind of attitude. He was always questioning the adults about the other worlds that they sometimes talked about. But he never got anywhere. "I guess I'm the only one building the raft," he said, tossing a log to Sora. "And your just as lazy as he is," he said to Kairi while pointing to Sora.

"So you've noticed," Kairi said, giggling. "She has the perfect laugh," Sora thought. But Riku spotted Sora daydreaming and exclaimed, "Don't go dazing off _again_, Sora!" Then Kairi announced, "Okay, we'll finish it together!" "Alright then, but only if Sora manages to keep up," Riku explained. "Oh yeah, we'll I'll race you across the island and if I win, then you have to collect the things and vise versa if I lose," Sora challenged. "Oh you're on!" Riku replied.

Unfortunately, Riku lost because he tripped over Wakka's beach ball. "Sorry, Riku," Wakka apologized and helped Riku up. He even found a log for the raft, just because he felt guilty in Riku's loss. So while Riku gathered up the rest of the equipment, Kairi started reading some books on sea travel to see what else they would need. Meanwhile, Sora was practicing his sword fighting with Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus.

After Riku found all the supplies, he challenged Sora to a wooden sword fight on the platform where they usually hang out. "For old time sakes," he had said. Of course, Sora never backed down from a challenge and he accepted. "It'll be sorry when I whup your butt two times in a row," Sora laughed. "Don't count on it," Riku replied.

So they got ready and all their friends where on the side watching them. Sora went for the first strike, but Riku jumped into the trees. "C'mon, Sora" Sora tried an aerial strike, but Riku lazily dogged it and jumped onto the ground. Then Sora got frustrated. He kept coming at Riku, but Riku just jumped out of the way. Then, Sora tried his rapid-hit move. He kept coming at Riku from all directions, but Riku blocked all of them. He then hit his spinning move and hit Sora in the head. Sora fell and saw some stars for a few seconds, but got right back up. Finally, he was able to knock Riku down and said, "Well, guess it's…" but before he could finish it, Riku bounced back, hit Sora square in the stomach, and sent him flying into the water, which meant that Riku won. "It's okay," Riku replied, "Better luck next time."

After the day was over, Sora, Kairi, and Riku sat on the island for a while talking to each other. "So, Kari's home is out there somewhere, right?" asked Sora. "Could be, but we'll never know by staying here," Riku answered. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked. "Dunno," Riku replied, "If we have to, we'll think of something else." "Suppose we do get onto another world," Kairi asked this time, "What would you do there?" "Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" Riku replied, "And suppose there are other worlds...then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" "I dunno," replied Sora. "Exactly, That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" asked Kairi. "Thanks to you," Riku replied, "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks." "You're welcome."

While walking back to the boats to take them to their home islands, Riku handed Sora a star-shaped fruit. "Here, you wanted one, didn't you?" asked Riku. "They say that if two people share the paopu fruit, then their destinies become intertwined and they become a part of each others' lives, no matter what." "What!" Sora exclaimed. "C'mon, I know you want to try it with Kairi." Riku answered, looking at the look on Sora's face. Sora ignored him, but on the way back to the house, Sora thought, "Yeah, of course I do."

_AN: Wow! Can't believe I actually wrote that much! Anywyz datz da storie of da trio on Destiny Islands. Plz comment so I can see wat I need 2 do 4 da next chapter. )_


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Whispers

_AN: Well, chapter 2 iz here! Some comments would be nice jus 2 c how im doin. Anywyz, without ado…here comes chapter 2!_

Chapter 2: Strange Whispers

A beautiful morning arose in the Disney Castle, the next day. It was time to start the daily routine in the most famed castle throughout the universe. Donald Duck, the court wizard, was heading to greet his majesty, the King Mickey, with his morning greeting. After he passed through the giant oak doors, he exclaimed, "Good morning, your majesty. It's nice to see you…" But King Mickey was not in his throne and nowhere to be seen. Then Pluto came out with a letter to deliver to Donald.

Donald read it and started to feel faint, but decided to go to the captain of the royal knights, Goofy. He raced out into the courtyard and found Goofy sleeping. "Wake up Goofy, this is serious," he exclaimed to a still-sleeping Goofy. "AHHH" he yelled as he cast a thunderbolt at Goofy which struck him so hard that he awoke with a "YOOWWHUHUHU." When the knight regained consciousness, he said, "Good morning" to Donald, but Donald cut him off and exclaimed, "We've got a big problem, but don't tell anybody."

"Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked and Donald replied, "Not even the queen." "Daisy," Goofy asked and Donald yelled, "NO! This is top secret!" "Oh, Good morning ladies," Goofy said to Queen Minnie and Daisy who stood behind Donald. "WHAT?" Donald exclaimed while Minnie and Daisy looked at him expecting something.

_But remember…you are the one who will open the door._

Those words had sounded so important to Sora at the time. But right now, the only thing important to him was building the raft and getting off the island and getting Kairi without Riku interfering. When he reached the island, Riku and Kairi were already collecting provisions for the trip. "Hurry up, you lazy bum," Kairi called to Sora. "Alright, alright," Sora replied in a playful sort of way. "So how was the paopu fruit?" Riku asked, laughing.

"Whatever, Riku." Sora replied and added, "You know I bet I could bet you in a race around the old obstacle course and here's the bet. Uh, if I win, I get to be captain and if you win…" "I get to share the paopu fruit with Kairi," Riku cut off. "Huh?" Sora asked. "You heard me," replied Riku, "winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi. "Are you two at it again," Kairi sighed, though amused. She knew they were always trying to show off in front of her, but she didn't mind. "Okay on my count then," she exclaimed.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" she yelled as they raced across the obstacle course, jumping over broken bridges, racing across sand, jumping over trees, and doing it all over again. Finally Sora made a mad dash across the finish line a few seconds before Riku. "Hey man, it's just a name." Riku replied in a friendly tone, but Sora didn't take it. "What's wrong?" Riku asked. And then he realized it and said, "OH! The paopu thing. Man, that was just a joke, lighten up." But to Sora, that had been serious.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble _

_brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by one. _

_And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all _

_but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the key to _

_our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick with him. _

_Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and _

_find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

"Oh dear, what could this mean?" Daisy asked. "It means," Minnie replied, "we'll just have to trust the king." "Gwarsh," replied Goofy, " I sure hope the king is okay." "Don't worry," exclaimed Donald, "we'll find the king and this 'key'." "Thank you, both of you," replied Minnie.

"You two be careful now," Daisy said. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, _he_ will accompany you." Donald and Goofy looked around, but couldn't find anyone. Then they heard a little voice, "Over here!" They looked down on the table and saw a little cricket with a suit, top hat, and an umbrella. "Cricket's the name, Jiminy Cricket, at your service," he exclaimed. "We hope for your safe return," Minnie said, "please, help find the king." Donald saluted Minnie and Daisy and Goofy saluted Donald. "YOU'RE COMING TOO!" he yelled, pulling Goofy with him.

_Let's always be friends, Sora…for forever and ever._

Sora remembered that scene from when he and Kairi were around ten years old. They were in their little secret hideout and making drawings on the wall with chalk. They had been so innocent then, without a thought in the world. But now, they had all these ideas of going to the worlds outside of their little island. And now, Sora was trying to find some mushrooms in the little secret place that he hadn't been in for the past 2 years after they started to get ideas of outside exploration.

Then he saw it. The drawing of that Kairi made of him and the one that he made of Kairi when they were 10. "Wow, I can't believe it lasted all these years," he said to himself. Then he got this wild idea to do before he left. He went to the painting, got some chalk, and drew himself giving Kairi a paopu fruit. "It's not the real thing, but it'll hafta do," he said.

Suddenly, a bone-chilling breeze came in and Sora suspected that someone was with him. "Who's there?" he called, hoping that no one would answer, but to his dismay he heard a deep voice that said, "This world has been connected." Sora couldn't see who was speaking so he called out, "What the heck are you talking about?" The voice continued as though he hadn't heard Sora and said, "Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Well, whoever you are stop freaking me out…Hey, where'd you come from?" Sora asked as he saw a hooded man suddenly appear from the shadows. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door, do you, Sora?" the hooded man asked. "What…hey, how'd you know my name…but that means…you must be from another world aren't you?"

"Yes and no. I come from a place where there are many worlds, worlds that have been eclipsed entirely by the darkness. You believe that worlds out there are just for adventure. You understand so little," the hooded man explained to Sora. Sora didn't take kindly to what he thought he mean that he was dumb so he retaliated angrily saying, "Oh yea, well, you can't be very good-looking wearing that hood over your face and I'm going to learn what's out there. I'm going to see all the worlds." "Learning for you," replied the hooded figure, "is a meaningless effort. One who knows _nothing_ can understand _nothing_." Then he pointed to a wooden door that Sora just noticed on the wall of the cave. Sora turned to look at it while saying, "Oh yea, well you can just f…" but when he turned around, the man was gone.

_AN: Well, there you have it, chapter 2! Just in case ya'll noticed, I put some things in ther that weren't in ther be4, so don't get offended if ure an original-keep person. And if u think dis story iz good, plz tell ure friends 2 read it and leave comments. If u think it waz bad, leave a comment anywyz plz. Thx!_


	4. Chapter 3: Night of Fate

_AN: PLZ comment PLZ! Lol. No, but really, u ppl who read dis should leave a review so I can see wat im doin good or doin wrong. Anywyz, im gonna keep comin wit chapter 3!_

Chapter 3: Night of Fate

_The stars are blinkin' out one by one…worlds disappearing…disasters and wars on every planet…shadows appearing everywhere…a key-a key to our survival._

These were the words that Donald remembered from the news brought to the castle and from the letter from their King Mickey whom they swore to protect and now didn't even know where he was. Donald was really worried and kept saying things to calm himself down, such as "Don't worry, he's fine," or "Gotta trust the king," and stuff like that. On the other hand, Goofy was having a little chat with Jiminy Cricket.

"So Jiminy, your world disappeared to?" he had asked and Jiminy replied, "Yes, we were scared off by a huge whale named Monstro and got scattered. As far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to the castle." "Hey guys," Donald said, "You know while we're in other worlds…" he said expecting Goofy to say something. "Oh yea, while we're in other worlds," Goofy said, suddenly remembering, "we can't let on where we're from. Cause' we gotta protect the world border." "ORDER!" Donald corrected. "Oh yea, the world order," Goofy replied, "Ahyuck."

As they entered the Gummi Ship Garage, they spoke into a sound transceiver to the captains of the ship, Chip & Dale. "Donald Duck to launch crew, anytime you're ready." Chip & Dale lowered a crane that took them across to their Gummi Ship, which was more of a star fighter than anything, and got ready to blast off. "All engines running, all lasers full-activation, everyone here?" Donald checked, "Alright, BLAST OFF!" he yelled pointing forward as the crew waited to blast off, but instead a hatch opened on the bottom and they dropped into the dark for a few seconds and came out at the bottom. Then they blasted off to find the key to everyone's survival.

_It's finished! It's finally finished!_

That was all Sora could hear as he, Kairi, & Riku stood looking at the raft in awe. "Well, my work is done here. I'm just going to go home now and get some rest. See you two in the morning." "Bye," they both said as they watched Riku in his kayak sailing towards his home.

Sora walked with Kairi to the docks of their kayaks, but Kairi said, "Wait, Sora let's just enjoy the sunset one last time." "Okay," replied Sora feeling grateful that Riku had gone home. "You know, Riku has changed," Kairi said to Sora while watching the majestic sun set below the endless sea. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Well…" Kairi started, but decided not to finish and said instead, "Let's go, just the two of us. Let's take the raft and go see those other worlds." "Huh!" Sora asked, completely shocked that she would say such a thing, but at the same time feeling really light-hearted. "Just kidding," Kairi added, giggling a little bit.

"What's gotten into you?" Sora asked, "You're the one who's changed, Kairi?" "Maybe…" Kairi replied. "It's just I kinda get scared about leaving my home I've been on for so long. But, now I'm totally ready cause I know that no matter where I go and what I see, I'll always be able to come back, right?" she asked. "Of course!" Sora answered. "Good," she replied. And then she added, "Sora?" Sora turned around and Kairi gave him a warm kiss that seemed to last forever in Sora's view but was only a few seconds. Then she added, "Don't ever change." Sora was caught off guard and all he could say was, "Wow," in a soft whisper. Then Kairi said, "I just can't wait, once we set sail. It'll be great!"

_Disaster can't be far behind…mysterious ships seen in space…the world order destroyed…chaos everywhere…everyone in frenzy…there's no way out!_

Donald was watching the latest news that he could find about what was going on in the universe. All the worlds were mysteriously disappearing in a black shadow. And some of the people seemed to be acting selfish and hurtful, as if they had lost their hearts. It seemed almost fated that the universe was doomed.

"Hey, Donald?" Goofy called out. "What?" Donald asked. "Uh, there's four ships that seems like they're going to attack us." "What?" Donald yelled. Never in his time of space travel did he ever encounter other Gummi Ships trying to destroy theirs'. "Well, attack!" Donald commanded.

They attacked the ships and dodged left, right, up, down, sideways, longways, upways, and any other ways you can think of. After the battle was finished, they agreed to be more careful in their space travel. "Uh, guys?" Chip called, "I see our destination approaching."

_I just can't wait, once we set sail! It'll be great!_

Those words kept playing over and over again in Sora's head, the kiss that he never thought would happen, the drawing on the wall, Riku's expression when he found out, Destiny Islands, and the adventure…the adventures he will have once they set sail. He was lying in his bed in the dark thinking and trying to remember everything that happened to him in the last past days. He remembered the dream, the race, the raft, and the kiss. But suddenly, he spotted something that changed his whole attitude and thoughts upside down.

A storm had appeared on Destiny Islands. "A storm. No big…Oh No! The Raft!" Sora yelled as he leapt out his window, got into his kayak, and paddled as hard as he could toward the island. He hated to leave his family in such a hurry and rush, but the raft was really important to him as well. He could practically hear his mom calling him down for dinner at the time and hoped she wouldn't get too mad when she found out where he was.

When he reached the islands he found that both Riku's and Kairi's boats were there as well. "They must be here too," he thought. Then he looked into the sky and saw a huge dark energy sphere. "What the heck is that?" he asked himself, sounding a little scared. Suddenly a little black creature with big yellow eyes popped out of the ground and others came soon after. "Oh no," he thought. He took his wooden sword from his kayak and swung as hard as he could at them. No use, the sword just went right through them.

"Damn," he thought, "I should've brought more than a wood sword." He dodged most of the little creatures until he found Riku on the island platform they fought on. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked, sounding a little worried, "I thought she was with you."

Then Riku answered by saying, "The door…it has opened." "What!" Sora asked. "The door has opened, Sora," Riku answered, "We can finally go to other worlds." "It doesn't matter, Riku!" Sora yelled, trying to talk some sense in him, "We've gotta find Kairi first!" "Kairi's coming with us," Riku replied, "But once we go, we may never be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. But I won't let that stop me, I'm not afraid of the dark."

Then shadows engulfed him and Sora as well. "Submit to the darkness." Riku told Sora as he went into the shadows and disappeared. "If Kairi's going, then so am I," Sora told himself. He felt weak and light like he was being controlled of. "Wait, the darkness can't be good. No," Sora told himself, "No I won't submit." "Submit, submit," a voice kept saying. "NO I WON'T SUBMIT TO THE DARKNESS!" Sora yelled and the darkness was broken around him. He felt himself grow steady again and found in his hands a sort of sharp key weapon.

"Keyblade…Keyblade" a voice kept saying. "Keyblade," Sora repeated and struck one of the shadow creatures with it. The shadows started to flee. "Now I gotta find Kairi," he told himself. "The door…the door…where have I…Oh the secret cave!" He ran over to the secret cavern and inside he spotted Kairi who looked very sick. "Sora," she moaned and the wooden door opened and released a ton of black wind. It blasted Sora right out of the cave. When he flew out, he saw the island torn into many pieces, one just large enough to host Sora and the giant shadow creature from his dream.

"Jeez, not you again," Sora complained. He pulled out his keyblade, and struck the creature many times in the hands and face. "Man, this dude is strong," Sora thought. Suddenly a huge wind seized up from underneath the island and Sora quickly grabbed the closest piece of ground he could reach. The wind was so strong that it pulled the creature up into the flying sphere. Then, when Sora could no longer take it, he was pulled into the sphere as well and was knocked unconscious.

_Find a man named Leon, he'll point you in the right direction._

"Jeez, that planet looks so big," Donald complained, "It's like a whole town over there." "Yup, reckon' Leon's gotta be somewhere down there." "No way, you lumbering poluka," Donald replied. Then Dale cleared his throat and announced, "Donald, Goofy, welcome…to Traverse Town."

_AN: Yup, the island gets destroyed and all that stuff. Anyways, the next chapter iz comin up soon, so everyone stay tuned and comment plz. Thx 4 readin._


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome To Traverse Town

_AN: Well, I got some more KH comin' your way. Oh, and by da way, Kingdom Hearts 2 iz comin out soon, so don't forget to get your copy soon. Anywyz, chapter 4 iz here!_

Chapter 4: Welcome To Traverse Town!

_The door…has opened…we may never come back…surrender to the darkness!_

All these words kept swirling in Sora's head. He felt like he had been blown by a huge tornado, but he kept telling himself, "It's all just a dream. Any minute now, the sun's gonna rise and me, Riku, & Kairi can sail off on our great adventure." He tried to believe that, but kept having these other thoughts that his "dream" felt so real…if it was a dream.

_Donald, Goofy…Welcome to Traverse Town!_

It had not been what either of them expected. The town was huge. Almost as big as their own planet. "Oh, jeez, where are we going to find Leon?" Donald asked. "Uh, we could try to ask the other people," Goofy suggested. "Of course," Donald replied sarcastically, "and what makes you think these people will help a duck, a dog, and…you," he said motioning to himself, Pluto, who stowed away, and Goofy. "Ahyuk," Goofy laughed, thinking it was a joke. "Let's go Goofy," Donald commanded, "we need to find Leon and the key." "Alright then," Goofy replied, "let's go Pluto…Pluto?" he asked as Pluto was nowhere to be found, but Donald had already started up the path so Goofy decided to go with him.

Pluto had wandered off into the alleyway. Pluto then found Sora and licked his face. "Uhh," Sora groaned. "It's all a dream," he kept saying. And then Pluto pounced on him. "Ah!" Sora yelped. "It isn't a dream," he said to himself, sounding a little disappointed. "Where am I?" he asked, "Do you know where we are?" Sora asked Pluto. Pluto, without remark, ran away and Sora followed him out of the alleyway.

He appeared in the town square and read the sign, "Traverse Town, huh?" Then he headed into the nearest shop. "Hey, welcome to…oh it's just a kid," the owner remarked as Sora came in. "Hey, the name's not kid, and it's Sora!" Sora retorted. "Sorry, Sora," the owner apologized, "the name's Cid. How can I help you?" "Well, I'm looking for my friends," Sora replied, "one of them is Riku and the other is Kairi…" and he continued to explain what happened to the island.

"Oh, so you're planet got attacked too," Cid commented as Sora finished, "well, the best place to look would be in the other districts." "Thanks," Sora replied as he exited the shop. He went into the other two districts of the town, but couldn't find anyone. But he did find those creatures from the island, but defeated all of them easily with the Keyblade. Back in the first distract, Sora sat down for a rest.

"They'll come at you out of nowhere," a voice said. "Huh!" Sora asked. "And they'll keep coming at you as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade," the voice continued, "but why, why would it choose a kid, out of all people, a kid like you?" "What's that supposed to mean, smart guy?" Sora asked. "Never mind," he replied, "now let's see that Keyblade." And out stepped a man with shaggy brown hair, a muscular body, and a huge blade that had a trigger on it. "There's no way," Sora answered, "that you're getting this," and he pulled out the Keyblade and got into his fighting stance. "Fine…have it your way," the man replied.

_Look for Leon…he'll point you in the right direction._

"Oh Mr. Leon, sir," Goofy called out to a dark alleyway. "Ah there's no one here, you walking dummy," Donald told Goofy and Goofy said, "Yup, sure is spooky!" "Hah, I laugh in the face of danger," Donald replied. Suddenly there was a tap on Donald's shoulder and he jumped up and screamed, "WWAAAHHHH!" "Uh excuse me," asked a lady with a pink dress, long brownish hair, and a soothing voice, "would you two by any chance be sent by the king?" she asked.

_Fine…have it your way!_

Sora and the man were battling and blasting everywhere. Sora's weapon was good on close ranged attacks, but when he went far away, the man would just send a fireball his way from the point on his blade. "The Gunblade," he said referring to his blade, "can shoot fireballs out of it when I pull the trigger." "Yeah," Sora said sarcastically, "like I haven't figured that part out."

They battled fiercely, Sora trying to stay as close as he could and Leon trying to get as far as possible to pull the trigger. Then Sora struck Leon right across the face. Leon lost grip of his Gunblade and holding his face he knelt down. "Now…You're… You're Gonna…You're Gonna…" Sora tried to finish him off but blacked out.

_Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart that they really want, because you hold the power to wield the Keyblade._

Those were the words that Sora heard from the darkness. When he woke up, he was looking into the familiar face of his old friend, Kairi, in a hotel room. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," Sora said while hugging his old friend. "What," Kairi asked, "I'm not Kairi, the name's Yuffie." And then Sora's eyes were refocused and he saw a girl about Kairi's height, but with black hair and the look of a ninja. "I think you might have overdone it, Squall," she called to someone in the shadows. "That's Leon," replied the man, who Sora recognized as the man who attacked him.

"Hold Up!" Sora demanded, "What's going on here?" he asked, while getting to his feet. "And where's my weapon?" he shouted. "The Keyblade," Yuffie replied, "Yea, about that…Leon apologizes," she said, while Leon merrily nodded, "and we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. Turns out, that's how they were tracking you," she replied merrily. "Still," Leon said, "hard to believe that you, of all the people in the galaxy, are the chosen one." Then he picks up the Keyblade and it reappears in Sora's hand. "Why don't you start making some damn sense and tell me what the heck is going on here," Sora demanded, "Cause my friends are missing, I'm feeling really scared, and, by the sound of it, some creatures are trying to kill me!"

_Well, you know that there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town?_

That was what Aerith was saying to Donald and Goofy in another room of the hotel. "Yea," Goofy replied, "but they're supposed to be a secret." "Uh huh," Donald added, "because of the barrier that was formed around them so that people of one planet would have to stay on their planet." "Yes," Aerith replied, "they've been secret because they were never connected…until now."

_When the Heartless came, everything changed._

Yuffie and Leon were explaining the same thing to Sora as Aerith was to Donald and Goofy. "The Heartless?" Sora asked. "The ones who attacked you, remember?" Yuffie replied. "Those without hearts, the darkness within peoples' hearts, that's what attracts them," Leon explained, "and there is darkness within every heart." "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked. "Who's Ansem," Sora replied.

_He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all his findings in a very detailed report._

"Uh, gwarsh, can we see it?" Goofy asked. "Its pages are scattered everywhere," Aerith explained, "there are too many worlds." "Hmm," Goofy wondered, "then maybe the king went to go look for the pages." "My thoughts exactly," Aerith replied. "But first," Donald explained, "we need to find the key. The key to our survival, remember?"

_That's Right, the Keyblade._

"So…this is the key?" Sora asked. "Yup," Yuffie replied, "the Keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you!" "So," Leon added, "tough luck." "But I didn't ask for this," Sora complained, "I just remember being on…Wait," he shouted, "what about my island, my home, and Riku, and, and, Kairi?" "Y'know," Leon answered, "I really don't know." But Sora got the feeling that he did know. "Anyways," Leon said, trying to break the mood, "they'll come at you everywhere."

"You better be ready to fight," he added. "Let's go meet the others," Yuffie said, "they should be there with the visitors already…Oh no, Leon!" she shouted. A Heartless Soldier had just appeared out of thin air. "Yuffie, Go!" Leon commanded as Yuffie ran through to the other room. "Yuffie!" Aerith exclaimed, hurrying after her. "Sora," Leon commanded while pulling out his Gunblade, "Let's Go!"

_AN: Yea, dat 1 took a while cause I waz kinda busie. But anywyz, comment plz. _


	6. Chapter 5: The Heartless Has Come

_AN: Alright, I know dat KH2 iz comin out on 12/22/05! And dat Utada Hikaru iz performin da theme song "Passion". C, I'm good ) anywyz, back 2 KH!_

Chapter 5: The Heartless Has Come

_Don't bother with the small fries! Go for the leader!_

Sora felt like he had been fighting for hours now. It had been around half-an-hour ago that he was sitting in the hotel room learning about the Heartless. He fought through another horde of Heartless Soldiers as he exited the second district of the town. "Jeez, where's the freakin' leader?" he asked himself as he entered the third district and fought through another group with his Keyblade. He didn't notice that above him, action had also taken place as well.

"Uh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked Donald as they were surrounded by a group. "Let's Get Em'," Donald commanded, pulling out his wizard wand. BAM! Goofy had tripped and knocked into Donald which made Donald cast the wrong spell and sent them flying until they landed right on top of Sora. They were all dazed for a while until Donald and Goofy spotted the Keyblade and exclaimed, "The Key!"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Sora yelled, "Great! Now What?" But his question was answered as they were trapped by pillars that were so high that they almost formed walls. But the point was that they were trapped and moments later, surrounded by Heartless everywhere. "Bring Em' On!" Sora yelled while charging at one and hitting it square in the face.

Then they started to attack. "Ah!" Sora yelled in surprise as a Heartless grabbed him. Then a blast of fire came and he saw it came from Leon's Gunblade as Leon came running to the third district followed by Yuffie and Aerieth. Then the Heartless disappeared suddenly and a huge body of armor fell from the sky. It was a despairing purple color and it came accompanied by an armored head, hands, and feet.

And in an instant, it sprang to life and smacked Leon, Yuffie, Aerieth, Donald, and Goofy unconscious. "Looks like," Sora thought, "this one's mine!" He started swinging his Keyblade at the feet, which seemed like a good place to start. Then he struck it so hard that it cracked and collapsed. "Yes," Sora yelled, but there was no time to celebrate because the giant armor being stomped right on Sora and it nearly got him if Sora hadn't moved out of the way. But it got Sora's foot, and Sora was hopping in pain because of the heaviness of the armored foot.

After a while, Sora destroyed the foot and the hands, but then the armor blasted Sora with a dark energy ball. A few times, Sora was hit with the same thing, until he thought of a plan. When one of the dark energy balls flew his way, Sora rolled out of the way, jumped up, and struck the Heartless on the head. It fell sideways and exploded into a million pieces.

Sora took the entire group back to the hotel where they rested up and recovered fully the next day. Sora explained to all of them what happened. "So," Leon replied, "I guess the Keyblade still knows what its doing." "Leon," Yuffie scolded, "be nice." "You did good," Aerieth replied, "but you need to do even better if you are to fulfill your destiny as the one true Keyblade Master."

Then Sora asked Donald, "So you guys were looking for me?" "Uh huh," Donald replied. "They too," Leon added, "have been searching for the Keyblade." "Hey," Goofy said, "why don't you come with us on our ship? We can go to other worlds and stuff." "I wonder," Sora said, "if I could find Riku and Kairi?" "Of course," Donald replied, but Goofy whispered, "Are you sure?" Donald replied by saying, "Who knows? But we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

"Sora," Leon added, "go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." "But you can't come looking like that." "Yea, you gotta look funny, like us, ahyuck!" Goofy laughed. "This boat runs on happy faces, got it?" Donald asked. "Happy?" Sora asked. "Yea," Goofy replied, "like a stroll through a patch of sunflower daisies, ahyuck." "Oh, be quite," Donald replied.

Then Sora gave a big smile which he thought looked ridiculous. Then Goofy and Donald started howling in laughter. "That's one funny face, ahyuck," Goofy laughed. "Alright, I'll go with you." "Donald," Donald said while putting his hand out. "Name's Goofy," Goofy added while putting his hand on Donald's. "And I'm Sora," Sora replied and putting his hand on Goofy's, he exclaimed, "All for one…" and they all yelled, "And one for all!"

_Meanwhile…_

"That little squirt took down that Heartless," exclaimed Hades, "who'd have thought." "Such is the power of the Keyblade," added Jafar, "the child's strength is not his own." "Why don't we turn him into a heartless," Ursula chuckled, "that'll settle things quick enough." "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys," replied Captain Hook.

Looking into the hologram provided for all of them he added, "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats, by the look of em'," "You're no prize yourself," Oogie Boogie added. "Shut Up!" Hook retorted. "Enough!" commanded Maleficent. "The Keyblade has chosen this kid. Will it be him who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness devour his heart as it has so many others? Either ways, he could prove quite useful."

_Later In Traverse Town…_

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead," Leon warned Sora, "we don't know how far the Heartless have spread." "Yeah," Yuffie added, "check out the shops here. They sell some pretty neat stuff." "And this," Aerith added, while handing a bag of gold jewels to Sora, "is from us." "It's 100 munny," Leon commented, "it's the currency used here." Later, Donald taught Sora how to cast Fire from his Keyblade and Goofy taught Sora how to use Dodge Roll.

"Alright," Donald said, "it's time to go to our Gummi Ship." "The what?" Sora asked, but he found out when he exited the town borders. A huge ship, enough to fit many people, was parked. It was red and yellow and had a huge cockpit. "Say hello," Goofy added, "to the Kingdom."

As Sora was admiring the ship, Jiminy said to himself, "My I see big adventures. I better record all of this in my journal." After Sora was introduced to Chip and Dale and after they found Pluto, they were ready to go. "Good luck finding your friends," Yuffie added to Sora. "Remember," Leon said, "you are the chosen one." "Yeah," Sora replied, "I know." "Alright everyone," Donald yelled, "Blast Off!"

_AN: There we go. I got a few comments from some ppl so if more of u can comment, dat would be nice. I know dis storie mite seem a little borin, but it's my first. Anywyz, there u go. Chapter 6 comin' soon!_


	7. Chapter 6: On Trial

_AN: FYI: ino dat dis storie iznt original, but itz my firstie, so if u could bear with me hear I can make dis storie work out. Anywyz, first Disney world, so enjoy!_

Chapter 6: On Trial

_I'm Late! I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late! Oh, The Queen, She'll Have My Head For This!_

Sora, Donald, & Goofy had landed on a new planet and discovered a white rabbit wearing a red jacket and holding a pocket watch that was a size too big for him. When Sora tried to talk to him, the rabbit just replied, "No time to chit or chat, I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm Late!" Then he ran off through a set of doors and Sora followed. They entered a room with a grandfather clock, table, fireplace, bed, and a little tiny door on the wall. The rabbit seemed to have shrunk a few sizes and ran right through the door. "How'd he get so small?" Sora asked himself.

"No, you're simply too big," replied a voice. "Who said that?" Donald asked. "Over here," replied what seemed to be the doorknob. "Wha!" Donald exclaimed, "it can talk!" "Of course," the door replied, "haven't you ever seen a talking door?" "Uh…no," answered Sora, as if that was the weirdest question anyone could ask, "but listen, can you tell us how to get small like the rabbit?" "Why don't you try the bottle on the table," replied the doorknob. Sora walked over to the table and drank the contents of a bottle. Suddenly, there was a whirlwind in his stomach and he felt the world spinning and spinning until it stopped and he opened his eyes.

He was standing about an inch tall. Donald and Goofy followed him shortly afterwards. "I was wondering what the rabbit meant" Donald commented, "When he said that the queen will have his head." "Probably a figure of speech," replied Sora. They walked over to the doorknob. "Alright," Sora said, "we're ready to go in." But the doorknob had fallen asleep and looked like there was no waking him. "Damn," Donald yelled, "what a freakin' loser. First he tells us to grow puny to go through a door 1 foot tall, then he falls asleep, and then we get attacked by Heartless." "Yea I…Heartless?" Sora exclaimed. "Yea, those ones over there that are heading toward us." Donald replied. "What are you doing?" he yelled at Donald, while summoning his Keyblade, "Let's Go!"

It seemed like along with the threat of the Heartless soldiers, there were hovering Red creatures that absorbed all of Donald's Fire attacks. Soon, Sora defeated all the Heartless with his Keyblade, and consulted Jiminy on those creatures. "Those," replied Jiminy, "are Red Nocturnes. They absorb fire and try to keep their distance away from their opponents so they can cast fireballs. They have low HP and Defense, but high fire damage." "Okay, now that we're done with those Red Knocking Turns," Goofy added, not remembering the names, "wadda we do know." "Red Nocturnes!" Donald reminded Goofy, trying to shun out the concern in his voice.

"Oh well," replied Sora, "might as well get something to eat." And with that, he lit a fire on the floor and took some meat from the other side of the room. "How can you think about food…" Donald started, but Sora stopped him as he watched the fire move as if blown by wind. "Strange…" commented Sora, "there's no wind in here unless it's the fireplace, but the wind seems to coming from that grandfather clock." As he walked over to the grandfather clock, he didn't notice Donald steal the meat and eat it.

"Hmm," Sora hummed as he examined the grandfather clock. Then he started to push it and it moved to reveal a secret passage way. "C'mon you guys!" Sora exclaimed as he ran through the tunnel. "Maybe he isn't so bad to have after all," Donald thought. When the passed to the other end, the entered a small courtyard where it seemed an event was going on. Then they saw the white rabbit from earlier get onto a small podium and blow a trumpet many times. "Court is now in…huff…session!" he finished. "Hmm," replied Sora, "looks like a trial." "Bring out…huff…the defendant. Presiding in the defendant seat," the rabbit announced, "Alice." And the three saw a young blonde-haired nicely dressed girl. She was about Sora's age and looked extremely confused. Immediately, Sora felt he had a duty to protect this girl.

"Alice is charged for," the rabbit announced, "the attempted theft of her majesty's heart. The judge for this trial will be none other then her majesty, the Queen of Heart." Then they saw an overly-sized Queen being escorted by playing cards with heads, arms, legs, axes, and spears. The Queen sat down and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Well sit down," she said to the group, "we don't have all day." So they took their seats in the audience stand alone. "She's the culprit," the Queen said, referring to Alice, "there's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I said so, that's why." "That's so unfair," Alice complained, but the Queen ignored her and said, "well, have you anything to say in your defense?" "Of course," Alice replied, "I've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be the queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so mean."

"SILENCE!" the queen yelled, "you dare defy me?" she asked pounding her hands on the podium. "Hey guys," Sora said to Donald and Goofy, "shouldn't we help her." "Yea," Goofy replied, "but that would be muddling." "Meddling," Donald corrected. "That too, ahyuck," Goofy laughed, "and that's against the world border." "Order," Donald corrected again. "Oh yea, ahyuck," Goofy laughed.

"Now, has the jury made a decision?" the queen asked to an empty stand. "No? Well, I'll have to make it for you." "What!" Alice exclaimed. "For the attempted theft of my heart and defiance of the law made by yours truly," the queen announced, "Off With Her Head!" Suddenly a swarm of cards surrounded Alice and put her onto a tree stump. "If you don't struggle, it won't hurt," one of the cards told Alice. "No please," Alice pleaded, "don't kill me." "We have no choice but to…" "Hold It Right There!" Sora shouted jumping out of the stands. "Who are you?" the queen asked. "My name is Sora and this is Donald and Goofy."

"We demand a recount," Goofy said. "That's in voting, you dimwit," corrected Donald. "What he means to say," Sora replied, "is that we want another trial, this time with attorneys." "Oh really, and who you say be Alice's attorney?" "That would be me," Sora replied. "Alright, you have 2 days to prepare this trial," the queen announced, "bring back evidence of Alice's innocence, and she will be freed. If not, it will be off with all your heads!" And with that she threw Alice into a cage and locked her up.

"Okay, two days should be enough time to gather evidence," Sora replied. "Yeah but where?" Donald asked. "Let's try that forest," Goofy replied. "The Lotus Forest," one of the cards said, "is a very dangerous place." Don't worry," Sora replied grinning, "we're very dangerous people."

_AN: kk therez ur 6th chapie! 7th comin out soon. And as u noticed I tried 2 change da storie so comment and tell me if dis one waz good or bad. Till' next time!_


	8. Chapter 7: To Our Surprise

_AN: Well, another chapter done! Took me a little longer cause I've got a lot of stuff, but I gotta give thx 2 da ppl who commented on dis storie. And 4 those who didn't, it'z not 2 late! Yup, and herez chapie 7!_

Chapter 7: To Our Surprise

_For Attempted Theft Of My Heart…Of With Her Head!_

Sora was thinking this through as he walked along a trail in the Lotus Forest. "Of course we know who did it," Sora said to Donald and Goofy, "the Heartless. But where are we going to find proof of it?" "Where indeed?" said a mysterious voice. "Wah!" Donald screamed. "Who's there?" Sora called. "Poor Alice," the voice continued, "soon to lose her head and not even guilty of a thing." "Hey!" Sora called, "if you know who the culprit is, can u help us?"

"The Chesire Cat," said a purple-and-pink-striped cat who had suddenly appeared, "has the answers, but don't always tell them. The culprit, the clues, the cat all lie in darkness." Then he disappeared. "Wait!" Sora called, but it was too late. Then suddenly, a group of heartless appeared. "Aw man," Donald complained, "I didn't know these things were here too!"

As Sora pulled out his Keyblade, he noticed a small pink box that the Heartless were guarding. "We need to get that box," Sora told his comrades, "Goofy you go in and grab it while Donald and I distract the Heartless." As Goofy snuck past the Heartless, Sora and Donald lured the Heartless deeper into the forest. "Okay," Sora told Donald, "we're gonna split up. I'll go through the left side and you go through the right." And they went their separate ways.

Goofy snatched the box and hurried to join Sora and Donald, but couldn't find them. So he just chose the right path and followed it. Meanwhile, Sora was battling the Heartless and defeating them easily. "Man, they just keep coming and coming," Sora complained. Then he felt a wooden door behind him. "Oh well," he said blasting one of the Heartless with his Fire magic, "guess this is the only way." He stepped through the door and fell into darkness.

Goofy caught up with Donald after awhile and helped him defeat all the heartless. They found two more of those pink boxes and decided to head back to the trial area to wait for Sora. "Wonder what's in here?" Goofy wondered. "Well," Donald replied, "it wouldn't hurt too much to take a little peek." "But…"Goofy started but Donald interrupted, "But nothing," Donald said, and opened the lid slowly…

_The Culprit, The Clues, And The Cat All Lie In Darkness…_

Sora was beginning to see the purpose of what the Chesire Cat was saying as he fell through the darkness. "Maybe," he thought to himself, "darkness is what everything starts out as and finishes as." "Think that way," he heard a voice say, "and you will never fulfill your destiny." And suddenly, he saw the cat falling through darkness with him. "Everything lies in darkness, yes," the cat told Sora, "but you should be the one to shed light onto darkness."

And with that, there was a brilliant flash of light, and Sora was standing on top of a water pump in the room with the door. He saw across the ledge, another pink box. He saw that if he turned the pump, it would blast water to form a ledge. "But I can't walk on water," he thought to himself. "But you can walk on ice," said the Chesire Cat, who appeared on the ledge. "Whadda you mean by that?" Sora asked. "Look inside yourself and summon the power of ice, if you are who they say you are."

So Sora concentrated on the water. Then he summoned the power of ice, and when he opened his eyes, the water was frozen to form a bridge across to the box. "Wow!" Sora admired, but suddenly thinking of something and asked, "Who's "they" and what do they think I am?" The Chesire Cat answered, "they are the trees and animals of the forest. They think, and I am starting to believe, that you are the one who will save us all."

_Well, It Wouldn't Hurt Too Much To Take A Peek._

It seemed that the evidence was what they were looking for. Once Sora returned, he showed Donald the Blizzard magic and added his box to the others. It seemed that the boxes were filled with evidence. They had footprints, claw marks, an antenna, and a stench that smelled really different from anything the group ever smelled. "Well," Sora joked, "I don't suppose the Heartless have time to take a bath, what with taking people's hearts and all." "But we still need one more piece of evidence," Jiminy announced. "Oh yea?" Sora asked, "What's that?"

_The Day Of The Trial…_

"Now the jury," the Queen announced, "will be made up of my handpicked soldiers," she motioned to a few cards on the jury stand, "and your two companions. You may proceed." "Thank you, your majesty," Sora said, trying to kiss up to the queen so she could favor him. "Now, as we all know," he said to the jury, "Alice is a nice, smart, and beautiful," he said while not noticing Alice's blushing, "girl. We all know she has a kind heart, so why would she steal one?"

The trial seemed to take up a lifetime considering the fact that the other side had all these charts and stories about reasons why Alice would steal the queen's heart. And finally it was time for Sora's evidence. "Bring in," Sora called, "Subject A." And then they saw a Heartless in a cage. "What is that?" the queen asked. "That is a Heartless. One without a heart. It takes people's heart so it can support it's own needs." Then Sora showed the evidence he had found. But then he made a mistake.

"I would like to demonstrate the Heartless's nature by sacrificing a heart soldier." That got the queen furious. "You dare try to take one of my soldiers? Then you're all guilty. Off with all their heads!" And then the cards attacked Sora, Alice, Donald, and Goofy. Sora summoned his Keyblade and fought the soldiers. But suddenly, the area turned black. And when they saw the light again, they all noticed Alice was gone.

"Find her you fools," the queen commanded to the soldiers. "Nobody sleeps until she is found," she added. The soldiers then rushed off to find Alice. Sora and the gang rushed into the forest knowing that it was the doing of the Heartless. "It must've been that one Heartless you captured," Donald said to Sora. "Maybe," Sora said, "I just hope Alice is okay."

Soon they reached a house's backyard. In the back, there was a table set up with a birthday cake, and it looked like there was a leprechaun and a hare sitting near the table. They spotted Sora and started to sing "A Very Merry Unbirthday". Then they blew the cake and the Cheshire Cat popped out. "Wha!" Donald yelled. "Quickly," the cat said to Sora, "the shadows went the way that you came in." And with that he disappeared.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed back to the Bizarre Room. They climbed up the table just in time to see the Cheshire Cat. "Okay," the Cheshire Cat said to Sora, "one last test for you!" And with that a giant Heartless fell out of the ceiling. It looked like some weird paper project. It had a few top-hat-shaped heads stacked on top one another, thin zigzagged paper thin arms, and axes where the feet were supposed to be.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Donald asked the cat. But the cat disappeared and two gigantic matches sprang out from the Heartless's hands. Then he lit a stove and lit the matches. "Aw man," Sora complained. They attacked the Heartless continuously, but it did little effect. Then it flamed Sora's butt. "Ow!" Sora yelled. Then Donald put out the fire with Blizzard. "Wait!" Sora exclaimed, "that's it! We just have to put out the fires on the stove and the ones on the matches."

So Sora leapt over toward the stove. He blasted them with Blizzard and they disappeared. Then he, Donald, and Goofy kept attacking the Heartless until it collapsed and Sora struck it one more time. Then it disappeared and there laid the Cheshire Cat. "Well, well," he said, "you really are quite the hero. Too bad, Alice is gone. Taken by the shadows, I suppose." With that he disappeared. Then the door awoke. "Must you be so loud?" he asked, "I was just getting my sleep." And then he yawned and in his mouth was a sort of glowing Keyhole. "What is…" Sora started but then his Keyblade forced itself to shoot a glowing beam of light into the Keyhole. Then they heard a locking noise and out of the Keyhole fell a stone of great shininess.

"What's that?" Donald asked Sora. "I dunno," he replied, "reckon we should go ask Leon back in Traverse Town." Then the Cheshire Cat appeared once more. "Well, I should congratulate you on beating the Trickmaster," he said, "but you still have a long way to go." Then he handed Sora a Gummi piece to us on his Gummi Ship. "Hm," Donald commented, "that's not like the others we have. I better hold onto that."

"Okay," Sora asked the Cheshire Cat, "where's Alice?" "She's gone," the Cheshire Cat answered, "taken by the shadows of those long gone." "Aw, man," Sora sighed. "But never fear," the Cheshire Cat added, "for if you truly are the master of the Keyblade, then the light to destroy all shadows, will appear to you soon enough. Remember, you are the one who must save us all."

_AN: There's chapie 7! That must've been da longest chapie yet! Anywyz, mite be a while till I get chapie 8 done. But comment plz!_


	9. Chapter 8: Road To A Hero

_AN: Sorry I couldn't get dis chapie done faster. I gotta lot of skool work, but I'll trie my best 2 rite dis stuff, so her goez chapie 8!_

Chapter 8: Road To A Hero

_Don't Worry, This Is A Shortcut. We'll Be In Traverse Town In No Time._

That was what Donald had said 3 days ago when they left Wonderland. "Jeez Donald," Sora scolded, "your little shortcut has us going for two extra days getting to Traverse Town." "Yeah well," Donald retorted, trying not to admit that he was wrong, "you couldn't do any better." "Uh guys," Goofy said, "look over there." And in the stars was a coliseum with statues of gladiators and clouds surrounding the edges. "Maybe someone over there can actually put us in the right direction," Sora commented sarcastically at Donald.

They landed their ship and got out. They opened a pair of huge oak doors to see a huge courtyard made of sand. On the other side there was a huge pair of wooden doors with golden gladiator statues and empty scoreboards. They headed inside and saw a red goat-man standing on top of a podium with his back faced to them. He was short and pretty fat, but Sora decided to ask him anyways.

"Um…" he started, but the goat man interrupted him saying, "Good timing, help me move that block over there," he said pointing to a huge block the size of all three of the group put together. Sora and the group tried and tried to push the heavy block, but to no success. "Man," Sora complained, "that block weighs a ton." He went back to the goat-man and replied, "That's way too heavy!" The goat man seemed surprised, "Too Heavy! Since when have you been such a little…" he turned around and saw Sora and the group.

"Oh," he said, "wrong person." He looked rather small for a person and had a large stomach. "The name's Phil," he said, "and what are you doing here? This is the galaxy famous coliseum. Heroes Only!" he added. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you," Donald added smartly. "Heroes?" Phil laughed, "That pipsqueak?" He walked on over to the block and added, "If you can't even move this…" he tried pushing the block, "you can't call yourself…" he struggled huffing and puffing, "a hero," he muttered not able to push the block himself.

"Okay, okay," he said, "I get the point, but first you need some training." He took Sora outside. "Pretty classy huh?" he asked, "but it needs someone to get the dust off of it. I'll put 25 barrels around the coliseum and you'll have to break all of them within the time limit of 1 minute 15 seconds. Ready? Go!" he yelled as Sora sped off. Phil expected Sora to fail, but Sora raced throughout the stadium and destroyed all the barrels within 45 seconds. Phil was speechless and just said, "You may be good, kid, but you need a pass to enter the games." And with that, he shooed them out of the stadium.

"Rather stubborn old goat," said a creepy voice, "wouldn't you say?" And out of the shadows, Sora and the group saw a man, blue with burning blue fire instead of hair. He was wearing a black toga with a skull button. Sora pulled out his Keyblade and said, "I don't know who you are, but you're giving me the creeps." "Oh yeah," Hades replied, "I get that a lot. Name's Hades, but listen, I couldn't help overhearing that you wanted to enter the games." With that, Sora lowered his Keyblade and replied, "I'm listening."

"Well you need a pass," Hades reminded, "and I'm just the guy who has one," he added while whipping out a Olympus Coliseum pass. "Wow!" Sora awed but then added, "What's the catch?" "Well," Hades replied, "just make sure you win the games for me. At my old age, I can't actually fight so I, Hades, Lord of the Underworld, has decided to bestow upon you this pass. Good luck, I'm rooting for you!" And with that, he vanished into flames.

Sora was so excited that while running into the lobby, he tripped over the steps and fell right on to Phil. "I got a pass!" Sora exclaimed. "Ow…"Phil complained, but then he looked at Sora with dismay, "What did you say?" "You heard me," Sora replied, "I got a pass, which means I'm allowed into the preliminaries tomorrow." Phil had no choice but to sign him up.

_Meanwhile…_

"I must say," Hades announced to Maleficent, "It's a good plan if I do say so myself. I mean with my trusty friend and that little pipsqueak in the games, nothing can stop us." "Yes," replied Maleficent, "It does seem like all the pieces are in place. But," she continued, "Never underestimate the power of the Keyblade." "Yeah, yeah. But still, I can't believe," Hades continued, "That he fell for it. I mean, he actually thinks I can help him find his missing someone. I mean c'mon, we all know his planet was destroyed along with all the other Heartless eaten planets…"

_Bring Em' On, I'll Whup Their Butts One By One._

Sora and the group were really winning. They had already beaten two groups of Heartless in the preliminaries. "Looks like," Sora exclaimed, "we're going to the games!" "Not yet," Phil said, "first you have to beat our other number one contender." "Bring him on," Sora exclaimed, "I'll beat him just like I beat all the other Heartless." "He's not a Heartless," Phil said, "and you're sure going to need all the help you can get. Wish he was here to see this." "Who?" asked Goofy. "Hercules. He's a hero, if there ever was one. Too bad he's off visiting his father."

_Alright, That Little Punk Is Your Next Opponent. Now Don't Blow It, Just Take Him Out Cold And Hard._

Hades was explaining this to a blond-spiked-haired boy, about 16 with a huge blade. This was Cloud. He was a hero back on his planet for defeating the great evil of Sephiroth before it was captured by the Heartless. "Are you telling me that the great god of the underworld is scared of a kid and a key?" Cloud asked, "Sorry but my contract says…"

"I know!" Hades interrupted, "You don't think I know, I wrote that contract. I know it says you've only got to kill Hercules in this tournament, but you gotta beat that pipsqueak to get to him. It's like that old goat says, 'Rule #11: It's all just a game, so let loose and have fun with it.'"

"Just be ready with what I asked for," Cloud replied while leaving. "Jeez," Hades told himself, "Stiffer than the Stiffs back home. Still…suckers like him don't come by everyday."

_Back In The Arena_

"Alright," Phil exclaimed, "This will determine who goes into the tournament, and who goes back home. On one side we have Sora, Donald, and Goofy. On the other side, we have Cloud." "What!" exclaimed Sora, "Only one person. That hardly seems fair to him." "Hey, Rule #47: The games aren't always fair, suck up and take it." "I can handle myself," Cloud commented, "And you while I'm at it." "Begin!" yelled Phil.

Sora tried to strike Cloud, but Cloud jumped out of the way and slammed him hard with his blade. Sora felt like a huge boulder just smashed him, but he took it and tried to blast him with Fire. Cloud slid to the right and struck Sora in the feet and knocked him down. Then he was about to hit a finishing blow before Goofy came and blocked it. But Cloud's blade was so big that it smashed into Goofy's head and knocked him out.

Later, Donald was knocked out by an aerial assault by Cloud. He knocked Donald right into the stands. Sora jumped onto one of the pillars on the corner and struck Cloud straight in the face. "Oh," Cloud yelled, "you'll pay for that." Then he used some sort of skill that allowed him to strike Sora five times straight with a super-sonic fast attack. He knocked the wind out of Sora. "Now," he said, "It's time to finish this." But then, a huge black paw smashed him. "Wha!" Sora exclaimed. It was a three-headed black dog that was bigger than the stadium itself. "Cerberus!" Phil exclaimed while he, Donald, and Goofy ran inside. "C'mon!" Donald exclaimed.

Sora was hypnotized by the dog, mostly because it was so big, but also because it had three heads. He fell to the floor and Cerberus took the time to strike. But just as he was about to bite Sora into two pieces, a muscular man came to the rescue and smacked Cerberus in one of its faces. "Phil," Hercules yelled, "Get em' out of her, now!" "You heard him, c'mon kid," Phil said to Sora as Hercules grabbed Cloud and continued battling Cerberus. Sora and the others ran inside.

Sora and the others waited inside the coliseum lobby for a long time. They wanted to help the man, but seemed too afraid of Cerberus. "Who was that?" Donald finally asked Phil. "That was Hercules," Phil replied, "He beat many monsters in his time, but I've never seen him go one-on-one with Cerberus." "What's so bad about Cerberus?" Goofy asked. "Well," Phil answered, "Besides having three heads, a huge size, and having the biggest reputation of being guard to the gates of the Underworld, I'd probably say nothing."

"That's it," Sora said suddenly, "I can't stay here and watch someone who just saved my life go risk his against a three headed dog." With that, he whipped out his Keyblade and began to head for the door. "Hold on, kid," Phil called, "This isn't a game anymore. This is real, and you're just risking your life against something that no one's ever beaten. This isn't heroic, it's suicide." "Hey," Sora replied, "I'm all in for this kind of stuff." "Well," Donald said, "if you're going, guess me and Goofy are too." And they all rushed off into the stadium while Phil said to himself, "Maybe he can be a true hero."

Back in the coliseum, Hercules was cornered, with Cloud on one shoulder and Cerberus in front, all three heads focused hungrily on his flesh. Suddenly Sora called out, "Hey, pea brain." The dog turned around just in time to see Sora strike a huge hit with his Keyblade across one of its faces. As Hercules ran inside, Phil came out to say, "I got two words of advice for you kid. Attack!" With that Sora struck away at Cerberus's heads. Then it got angry and shot fireballs from its mouths. Sora dodged some of them, but he got hit eventually. Donald gave Sora a potion to regain his health, but got slashed into the wall and knocked out. Goofy did a huge rocket attack right onto Cerberus's face. Then Sora climbed up its back, and struck the center head with a powered-up hit. It knocked Cerberus out cold. Then, from the darkest corner of the coliseum, Sora thought he saw some blue flames go up and disappear.

_I Do Hereby Dub Thee, Junior Heroes._

Hours later, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were being dubbed by Phil and Hercules as Junior Heroes. Sora and Goofy accepted this, but Donald said "What do you mean 'Junior'. We beat Cerberus! That should make us heroes." "You still don't know what it takes," replied Phil, "to be a 'true' hero." "Well, can you tell us?" Goofy asked. "Well, that's just something you'll have to figure out for yourself," Hercules replied, "just like I did." "No problem," Sora replied, "we'll be back in time for the games. And you'll see what a true champion is." As Sora left, Phil told Hercules, "I still can't believe that little guy beat Cerberus!" "Just between you and me," Hercules whispered, "I softened him up before the little guy came in." "My lips," replied Phil, "are sealed."

_Meanwhile…_

"He's strong, he's kind, and he's handsome to boot. He's perfect," Hades said, staring at an image of Hercules, "Perfectly Infuriating!" he yelled as he turned red all over and fiery, "He Makes Me Crazy!" Then he turned blue again and said, "Wait, relax, all the pieces are in place. I'll let Jerkuleas train the kid, and in the games, I'll crush em' both." Then Maleficent appears and said, "Be careful not the exploit the power of darkness for too long." "Hey," Hades said, "who invited you. Stay out of this, this is my show."

_You'll Just Have To Figure It Out, Just Like I Did._

Those words floated in Sora's head. Before he got onto the Gummi Ship, Cloud came running over. "Here," he said, handing Sora a stone, "it's a stone passed down from my family that holds the power to learning the Sonic Blade attack. It allows you to speed at incredible rates and strike up to five times." He turned around but Sora asked, "Why'd you do it?" Cloud turned around and replied, "I was looking for someone. After I defeated Sephiroth on my world, the Heartless took over it. Someone I know was lost. Hades promised to help." "Don't worry," Sora said, "I'm looking for someone too." "Thanks," Cloud said. He turned around, and said, "Your light, keep it burning in you and never lose sight of it. If it keeps burning, if you never lose sight of it, then even in the darkest hour, you'll remember who your friends are."

_AN: Man, that took awhile! And it's tha longest chapie I rote yet! Anywyz, I got a lotta stuff 2 do so I mite not be done wit da next chapter for a while. But anywyz, hope u enjoyed dis one. & thx 4 all da ppl who commented and for those who didn't plz comment. THX!_


	10. Chapter 9: Having A Wild Time

_AN: sorry this one took so long, it's cause' I had finals and vacation and all that stuff, but now I'm finished and hope u'll enjoy, comment plz._

Chapter 9: Having A Wild Time

_I Can't Believe We Let Goofy Read The Map!_

There was a commotion in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship. It seemed like Goofy had read the map upside down and they were heading in the opposite direction of Traverse Town. "Jeez, you are the most dimwitted, knuckle-brained, and stupid thing I have ever seen!" Donald yelled at Goofy. "Well you let him read the map, so what are you?" Sora replied trying not to be too hard on Goofy, "And plus, he could help us sooner or later in one way or another." "Oh yeah," Donald replied sarcastically, "Help us get lost and farther away from finding the king."

Then they sat quite. They had been in space for a day and a half and they were always worried when someone mentioned the king. But Sora was even more worried when someone mentioned Riku or Kairi. He hadn't seen them in so long, but even so, he kept having that same dream over and over again. The dream in which Riku gets swallowed by the wave and him crashing into the water.

He didn't tell Donald or Goofy about it, but kept it to himself. He thought he would ask Leon when he got back to Traverse Town. "Hey guys," Goofy said, "I see something." "Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Donald asked. "No," Sora replied, "it's a planet!" Then they saw a sort of jungle planet. It had a huge waterfall and lush green trees, but Donald said, "This place is so backwater, the King would never come here. Let's get back to Traverse Town." "Wait," Sora said, "Kairi and Riku might be down there." "No!" Donald exclaimed, "We have to find the king first." "No way!" Sora replied and he whipped out his Keyblade. "Oh," Donald said, "so that's how it's going to be." And he blasted Sora with fire, but Sora dodged it. However, the spell hit a lever that read "Eject".

The next thing Sora remembered was being inside a wooden tree house. It was broken everywhere and it seemed there were vines and wood everywhere. Then he heard a creaking noise and he summoned his Keyblade. Then he was knocked down by a leopard, and it was about to claw him before a spear came crashing into its paw. It was scratched and decided to fight another day. The next thing he knew, Sora was staring at a man, who was wearing nothing but a loincloth and walking on all fours, just like an ape, one of the exotic animals he had learned about in school back on Destiny Island.

"Uh," he began, "Hello, can you help me?" "Help…me," the man replied. "Uh yeah, I'm looking for my friends." "Friends?" the man asked. "Yeah," Sora said, "One of them is loud and his name is Don…" he began, but cut himself sort, "Never mind, I'm looking for my friends Kairi and Riku." "Friends…here" the man said holding a fist to his chest. "Really?" Sora asked. "Yes, Name Tarzan," the man added. "And I'm Sora," Sora replied. "Tarzan go," Tarzan said and Sora added, "If Tarzan go, Sora go-go."

_Ahh, Who Needs Him, We Can Find The Kings By Ourselves._

Donald and Goofy were sitting on a rock in the middle of a patch of bamboo. "Well, didn't the king say we need that there key?" Goofy asked. "Ah," Donald said, "there are a million keys in this universe," Donald replied, "maybe he's talking about…" but then something caught his eye. He saw something glistening in the bushes. He went over to take a look and found a Gummi Block that was unlike anything he has seen before. Then he saw a man appear from the bamboo holding a rifle. "Ahh!" Donald yelled. The man saw Donald and Goofy and said, "You're not hunters are you?" "No," Goofy replied, "We're just stranded." "Alright then," the man sighed, "come with me. I'll take you to the campsite."

_Vines. Branches. Trees. Great Way To Get To Places._

Sora had learned from Tarzan that swinging on vines, racing down trees, and sliding on branches could be a quick way to get through the forest quickly. They had landed in an area shortly after their tree sliding. It looked like a campsite, one of those places where explorers would camp out. "I'm telling you daddy, he's real," he heard a woman say from inside the tent. "Nonsense," an elderly voice said, "there's no such thing as a man-ape." Then he saw an elderly man, short in height, exit the tent. "Oh dear," he said when he saw Tarzan. Then Sora saw a woman come out. "See?" she said to her father, "I told you Tarzan was real."

"Yes, and it looks like he brought company," the father replied and went up to Sora and said very slowly, "Hello! I am Professor Porter." "Hey, I'm Sora," Sora replied. "Oh!" the woman said surprised, "so you can speak English. Obviously you're not with Tarzan then. I'm Jane by the way." "Clayton should be back any minute now," Professor Porter explained, "he's our protector." They went inside the tent and Sora asked, "how come you guys are here?" "Well," Jane replied, "we're studying the Gorillas." "Wow," Sora exclaimed, "I've only seen Gorillas in my textbooks back at…" then he remembered Destiny Islands and what happened to it. Then they heard a voice saying, "I've found some unusual creatures." A man appeared at the doorway holding a rifle. "This is Clayton," Professor Porter explained, and then through the tent door came Donald and Goofy.

"Oh," Sora said, "it's you." "Yeah, we'll I'm staying here," Donald replied. "Why?" asked Sora and Goofy replied, "cause' we found this Gummi Block that we think might belong to the king." "Fine, I'll let you tag along, for now," Sora replied. "Well, now that that's settled," Clayton said, "why don't we ask Tarzan where we can hunt…I mean, study the Gorillas?" "Kerchak, leader, Tarzan take," Tarzan said and then he ran off as Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed him into the depths of the Deep Jungle trees.

_AN: yea, well this one will continue in the next chapter…and bdw, my info bout' KH2 was wrong, it comes out in March and itz theme song is still "Passion" by Utada Hikaru…but anywyz, it mite take longer cause' I've got even more work 2 do now, so I'll get the next chapie out ASAP, but until then, comment!_


	11. Chapter 10: Hand In Hand

_AN: yea, ino I hafta do sumthin' original so ima mix thingz up a bit, between KH & movies & otha stuff, but since dis iz da beginnin' jus lemme progress into tha storie a lil' more a bit, aite? Anywyz, yea KH2 rocked mai sox, and here goez anotha chapta! BDW: I have hella stuff 2 do, so sry 4 da long wait on dis!_

Chapter 10: Hand In Hand

_Kerchak Leader. Tarzan Take._

After about an hour or so, they reached a grove on the top of the trees. Then, they reached the deepest part, and saw a huge gorilla, Sora guessed that it was Kerchak. "Hey," exclaimed Goofy, "Where's Clayton?" "I don't know," replied Sora, "but something about him gives me the creeps." "Yeah, I know," added Donald. As Sora and the group stood quietly, they watched Tarzan communicating with Kerchak in gorilla language. "Let me see if I can change this," Donald said as he cast a spell on the group that allowed them to understand the language of the jungle. "Kerchak!" Tarzan exclaimed, "We need to help these people. They need our help, and, even though they're different, I still feel like we're alike in some way. Deep inside my heart, I believe they can help us in our current problem." "What problem?" asked Sora.

"Well," Tarzan answered, "gorillas keep disappearing and then there are always huge boats landing on our shores, we're not sure if they're connected, but we're pretty sure they are." "Of course we can help," added Goofy. But Kerchak didn't seem to feel that way, and he left. "Hmph," Donald replied, "So much for help." "Wait," Tarzan said, "He's headed to the treehouse." "Why?" Sora asked. Tarzan shrugged, and they all ran back to the treehouse. On their way up, they saw a little gorilla, and Clayton sneaking up on it. "Stay back," Sora said, "watch what happens." Soon Clayton pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the gorilla. Donald cast Thunder on Clayton just as he shot, causing Clayton to miss his shot on the little gorilla. Kerchak arrived just in time to see Clayton's attempt on the little gorilla.

"Terk," Kerchak said to the little gorilla, "Come." The little gorilla named Terk followed and they both left Sora and the gang and Clayton on the floor in surprise and shock at what happened. "You don't understand," Clayton said, "I was only trying to help, uhm, a snake slithered past, you see, I saved that gorilla's life." Walking back to the campsite, no one said a word, until they told Jane what had happened. "How could you do such a thing!" Jane exclaimed to Clayton. Clayton tried using his alibi on saving the gorilla, but Jane wouldn't buy it. "I forbid you to go anywhere near the gorillas if you're not with us, is that understood?" Jane said and Clayton merely grunted a yes.

Clayton left the tent mumbling, "What a bunch of imbeciles." They all stood there, waiting for a break in the silence when suddenly they heard a gunshot from outside the tent. "Clayton!" exclaimed Jane. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan ran outside to see what occurred. They saw these monkey-like heartless everywhere. Tarzan raced up the trees and attacked the heartless as did Sora, Donald, and Goofy did on the ground. After the heartless were defeated, Sora and the group raced into the bamboo to try and find Clayton, but soon afterwards, Goofy was pounced on by Sabor, the leopard. Sabor then raced and took out Donald as well.

"Looks like it's you and me," Sora said to Tarzan. They tried to hit Sabor, but he was lightning-fast and sped all over the place. After a while of chasing, Sora finally got him with a huge thud on the head with his Keyblade. Sabor then jumped into the bamboo thicket and pounced on Sora, knocking him down. Tarzan was able to help Sora get up, and Sabor leaped into the thicket, but Tarzan had a plan. Sabor then pounced on Sora, the same as last try, but Tarzan threw his spear, and it landed on Sabor's heart. Then Sabor fell and stopped breathing. There was little time to celebrate their victory over the monstrous leopard, however, because soon after their battle, a dart struck them both and they plunged into darkness.

_Ah! Looks Like He's Coming Back!_

Sora heard a familiar voice in the darkness. He woke up, tied together by rope and saw Clayton's face. "Hello, you little scumbag," Clayton said, "You are now on the S.S. Anne on it's way to London carrying about a hundred crates of gorillas. But of course, I digress, you're friend Tarzan is the real prize. A man-ape, I've only heard of them in stories, but, ah, he could be the missing link." "Let us go!" Sora exclaimed. "Oh no, you see," Clayton said, "I need this operation to be a secret, I can't have people going blabbing, now can I?" "This is an illegal smuggling, isn't it?" Sora asked. "Oh pish-tosh," exclaimed Clayton, "I'm just bettering the European community, that's all." Then he left, leaving Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan in the dark dungeon of the steamboat.

"How are we going to get out?" Sora asked. No one knew the answer, and no one wanted to know what would happen to them. Then, from out of no where, there was a huge crash as if they had collided with something. Then they heard yelling on the top deck, and Donald, summoning his wand, used fire magic to free all three of them. They raced onto the deck just in time to see a huge elephant flipping over the humans. On top of the elephant was no other than Tarzan's friend Terk. "This is Tantor," said Tarzan, referring to the elephant. They jumped onto Tantor as he swam back to the shore.

When they reached shore, they all ran and Tarzan told Tantor and Terk to protect Jane. They all ran into the bamboo thicket. Soon they reached a cliff area where they saw Clayton, but he seemed different. He was silent, and his eyes were dark and empty. Suddenly a huge explosion occurred on the cliff behind Clayton, and Clayton suddenly started floating on air. Tarzan rushed towards Clayton, but was shot by Clayton's shotgun. Then a huge chameleon appeared beneath Clayton and disappeared soon afterwards. Sora, Donald, and Goofy attacked Clayton and the chameleon. Sora hit them with all the strength he had, so did Donald and Goofy, and soon, the chameleon collapsed and Clayton jumped on a tree stump and fired his shotgun, as it hit Donald, Goofy, and soon, after much resistance, Sora. Clayton approached the wounded group, but was soon pounced on by Kerchak.

They fought, and Clayton, seeming stronger than usual, fought Kerchak off and shot Kerchak. Tarzan yelled, and threw his spear, as it hit Clayton on the chest. Clayton then stumbled around, shot his shotgun into the air, and collapsed into a dead heap. Tarzan went to check on Kerchak, but it was too late for healing. Kerchak said to Tarzan, "I am proud of the man you have become. Even though we are different, I feel like you are truly my son now. I feel you are ready to care for the tribe. Goodbye…Tarzan…" Then he took his last breath.

_Goodbye…Tarzan…_

For the next few days, the group healed from their battle with Clayton, while Tarzan spent much of his time in the jungle. "I'm worried about Tarzan," Sora said to the group. "Don't worry," Jane said, "He'll be fine." "Yeah," Donald said, "We're more worried about you Sora." "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "You keep saying stuff in your sleep," Goofy replied, "Like 'Kairi' and 'Riku'." The truth was Sora thought of his old friends constantly. "Don't worry," Donald replied, "I'm sure we'll find them." Suddenly Tarzan appeared and signaled them to follow him. The group followed him to a cave hidden by the raging waterfalls.

Tarzan led them deeper into the cave until they reached the deepest section. "Friends…here," Tarzan said, again holding his fist to his chest. "Huh?" Sora asked, but Jane understood, "Oh," she exclaimed, "Tarzan means your friends are in your heart." "Oh," Sora said, disappointed, but Tarzan raised Sora's head. "Heart…Sees Friends…No Heart…No Friends…" Then, Sora and Donald apologized for their incident in the Gummi Ship cockpit. "Yeah," Goofy exclaimed, "all for one and one for all!" Then a keyhole appeared on the cave wall. Almost immediately, Sora sealed the Keyhole with his Keyblade.

"Where are you going now?" Jane asked. "Back to our Gummi Ship, we have to see someone about something." "You mean Leon about the Gummi Block?" Goofy asked. "Of course," Donald answered. "Alright," Jane said, "But come and visit us whenever you get the chance." "Absolutely," Sora exclaimed. As they headed towards their ship, Sora said, "I want to drive the ship!" "No!" Donald exclaimed. "Here we go again," Goofy sighed.

_AN: So sorry about such a long wait for this, but I have finals coming up, so yeah, long time until next one is out, but yea, on one note, I KNOW THIS IS NOT ORIGINAL, BUT I'M WORKING TOWARDS IT, JUST LET THE STORY PROGRESS 4 AWHILE KK? Yea, well, til' next tyme!_


End file.
